Paladin
PALADIN GUIDE AND BUILDS Paladins are melee fighters with divine assistance. They can use their divine auras to do more damage, protect their allies, or heal their allies. They are very flexible but usually are not as good at any one thing as a more dedicated class. CLASS TRAITS Role: Defender. The divine presence that surrounds you gives you your powers. Depending on what aid you call upon in your prayers you can serve multiple roles. Power Source: Divine Races: Draenei, Dwarf, Human, Blood Elf, Tauren Key Abilities: Strength, Spirit, Stamina Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, light shield, heavy shield Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial axes, maces, and heavy blades Bonus to Defenses: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Hit Points at First Level: 17 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 7 Healing Surges per Day: 9 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Religion, Choose 3 more from the class skills list: Diplomacy (Spi), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Int), History (Int), Insight (Int), Intimidate (Spi), Religion (Int) CLASS FEATURES: Auras, Blessings, Consecration AURA: Whenever you end a long rest choose one of the following auras which lasts until your next long rest. Concentration Aura: Foes within 5 squares of you may not make an opportunity attack against your allies who make ranged attacks in melee. Crusader Aura: For hourly and daily travel add +1 to you and your allies overland speed. Devotion Aura: When a marked foe within 5 squares of you makes an attack which does not include you as a target they have their damage reduced by an amount equal to your Spirit modifier. Retribution Aura: When a marked foe within 5 squares of you makes an attack which does not include you as a target they take holy damage equal to your Stamina modifier. BLESSING: Whenever you end a short rest choose a blessing for yourself, which lasts until your next short rest. Blessing of Might: +1 power bonus to damage rolls Blessing of Sanctuary: +1 power bonus to all defenses Blessing of Wisdom: +1 power bonus to all healing done Blessing of Kings: +1 power bonus to attack rolls CONSECRATION You can create a circle of consecrated ground which marks them with your divine power. FLASH OF LIGHT: You have the power Flash of Light LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS Use level 1 Encounter Powers LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS Use level 1 Encounter Powers LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS CLASS TALENTS Anticipation: +1 to AC and Reflex. Ardent Defender: You receive +2 to all defenses when bloodied. Combat Expertise: You receive +1 to attack rolls with melee weapons and shields. Beacon of Light: If you cast a Flash of Light or Holy Light spell on the target of your Sacred Shield, all allies adjacent to the target recover hit points equal to your spirit modifier. Blessed Life: You get +1 to AC and Will. Crusade: If you move at least one square from your starting square, until the end of your turn you get a +2 bonus to damage rolls. Deflection: +1 to AC and Fortitude. Divine Strength: When you use an Action point you can add your Spirit modifier to your Strength modifier until the end of your next turn. Enlightened Judgements: You get +2 to attack rolls with Judgement spells. Greater Blessing: When this talent is taken choose a type of blessing. That blessing affects all allies present at time of blessing, instead of just you. This feat can be taken multiple times, each time select a different blessing. Healing Light: The healing of your Flash of Light, and Holy Light are increased by +2 and Holy Shock by +1 Heart of the Crusader: In addition to other effects, attacks against a foe who are marked with a judgement increase their critical range by 1. Holy Power: Holy Shock damage die is increased to d10 from d6. Illumination: When using concentration aura you get +2 hit points from healing surges for you and all allies within 5 squares of you. Infusion of Light: Holy Shock attack has its critical range increased by +1, and if it criticals the target of the heal can spend a healing surge . One Handed Weapon Specialization: You get +1 to all damage rolls when you are holding a one handed weapon with which you are proficient in your main hand. Plate Proficiency: '''You can use plate armor, AC +8, Skill Check -2, Speed -1 ' '''Pure of Heart:' You get an immediate saving throw vs Disease and Poison effects when you are hit by them. Purifying Power: When using protection aura, you and all allies within 5 squares receive a +1 on saving throws. Pursuit of Justice: increase speed +2 when Charging Righteous Vengeance: You get +2 to damage rolls with Judgement spells. Sanctified Light: If you roll a 1 on a healing roll die you can re-roll the die and use the second roll. Sanctified Retribution: '''Your retribution aura does damage based on Spirit instead of Stamina. '''Sanctified Wrath: Avenging Wrath gives a bonus equal to your Spirit modifier instead of the normal +2. Seals of the Pure: You get +2 to damage rolls with Seal and Judgement powers. Spiritual Focus: You do not provoke an attack of opportunity from casting Flash of Light and Holy Light in melee. Stoicism: You get an immediate saving throw vs Daze and Stun effects when you are hit by them. Toughness: You have +5 hit points. Two Handed Weapon Specialization: You get +2 to all damage rolls with two handed weapons. Vengeance: When you are hit by an attack you receive a +1 to attack rolls and damage rolls against the foe who hit you until the end of your next turn. WEAPONS AND ARMOR One Handed Simple Two Handed Simple One Handed Military Two Handed Military DESIGN NOTES WoW Class Notes Paladins in WoW can be tanks, healers, or dps. As tanks they excel in being able to taunt multiple foes. As healers they excel in single target heals, they are weak at group heals. As dps they excel at multi-target damage. The class is based around using seals and judgements to get extra effects from their attacks, typically healing themselves, restoring their mana, or doing extra damage. They have few interrupts and are especially lacking in ranged attacks and mobility. Conversion Notes: Seals are converted to attacks rather than statuses for simplicity, and are At-Will attacks as they are used repeatedly. Judgements were converted to separate Encounter powers rather than judging the seals to allow for more flexibility - a character can have a judgement which does not duplicate their seals. The Aura and Blessing is used to switch between "specs" although other powers and feats obviously matter as well, but by changing auras and specs a character can become more protective, more damaging, or better at healing. 4e Notes: Paladins are able to mark one target each turn with an attack, which can be a lasting mark with an encounter power. They can also mark all adjacent foes with consecration. This enables them to mark many foes. They have a minor effect to enforce their mark, but they can apply it against all marked foes. Paladins make excellent defenders against larger numbers, and poor defenders against single powerful foes. Paladins attacks are weak, not adding their primary attribute for damage. They rely upon Consecrate to do damage, with it they can do Striker level damage. Because Consecrate is a move action, Paladins trade off mobility and damage. Healing paladins can use Spirit as their primary attribute and Holy Shock as their attack and heal although it is weak at both.